Falling for a Shooting Star
by 30kchekov
Summary: After Jim's five year long mission aboard the USS Enterprise, he and Bones return to Earth for shore leave before receiving new orders. They visit an old diner they used to frequent in their Academy days. Jimxoc kirkxoc jimoc kirkoc jim/oc kirk/oc


Here's something I've had for a while but didn't know when to publish it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek.

* * *

James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy sat together at the counter of a Mel's Drive-In. Three miles away was the Golden Gate Bridge and just beyond the bridge was Starfleet Academy.

Their five year expedition had come and gone. They were now on shore leave until they received new orders. Upon returning to Earth, Kirk insisted on having his first meal at a diner he used to frequent when attending the Academy.

"I remember this place," reminisced McCoy as he swiveled in his seat to take a good look at his surroundings. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Kirk smiled at his friend as he took a sip of his water. He perused the menu while McCoy continued to soak in the atmosphere of the place.

"The nights we spent studying here," McCoy went on, "and remember that waitress? What was her name? Ali? Alyssa?"

"Alice," Kirk could barely say her name. The sight of her entering through the back of the kitchen took his breath away.

McCoy snapped his fingers and let out a laugh. "That's it. Alice. What a gal." He took a swig of his water, satisfied with the recollection of her name.

Kirk's eyes followed the waitress as she twirled around, avoiding bumping into cooks to get to the front counter. Five years and he still couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he wanted to. But in what world would he want to do such a thing?

"What a gal, indeed," Kirk agreed.

McCoy elbowed Kirk in the side."Oh c'mon, Jim. Everyone knew she was your sweetheart."

He couldn't deny that, but he wasn't about to allow himself to blush in an embarrassed fashion in public.

••••••••••

A young James Kirk entered Mel's Drive-In at McCoy's constant badgering. McCoy had insisted upon studying a place away from the busy and distracting dorms. "I don't see why we had to cross the bridge when there are plenty of decent-"

McCoy elbowed Kirk in the gut when a freckled beauty dashed past them performing a balancing act with several plates. Both had followed her path with their eyes.

Sitting down at the counter, Kirk gave her one more look over before looking at the menu.

••••••••••

"I can't believe I brought you to this place. I should've kept it a damn secret," McCoy laughed to himself. "Hell, I wanted the girl first."

Kirk clapped his friend on the back and gestured to a waitress that was running in and out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be damned."

••••••••••

Academy student Leonard McCoy couldn't find his best friend, James Kirk, anywhere and so went off campus to the next possible option. Mel's Drive-In. His assumption that his friend would be there was spot on.

Leonard McCoy didn't expect his friend to be there chatting up the cute waitress. He let himself watch a moment, letting the sinking feeling settle.

James Kirk was holding her hand in both of his, telling her something that made her smile and laugh. Even after he let go of her hand so she could refill another customer's coffee, her eyes held a warmth only for James Kirk.

Leonard McCoy had to face the fact that he was no match compared to James Kirk's natural charm.

••••••••••

The two gentlemen continued to watched as she zoomed around the restaurant.

"She doesn't look like she's aged a bit," McCoy said in astonishment.

Kirk couldn't fight the grin that pulled at his lips when he thought of Alice.

••••••••••

James Kirk burst into the diner and despite it being after hours, he knew she would still be there. He was panting and had to lean against the register to catch his breath.

"Alice! Alice!" he called.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a wash basin full of plates. "You're late Jim Kirk." Alice went back into the kitchen.

Walking around the counter, James Kirk pleaded to her. "I'm sorry. The exams drained all my energy, especially since McCoy wouldn't quit nagging me to study beforehand. I took a nap and ended up sleeping all day."

He was about to pass through the swinging doors to the kitchen when she approached and pushed him out. "Employees only."

"I didn't mean to. You know I didn't mean to, Alice."

"I don't know what you did or did not mean, Jim."

James Kirk pounded his fist against the counter. It was supposed to be their first date after being rejected by her numerous times.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, hoping she would forgive him. James Kirk slid into one of the booths and hung his head low. He went over in his head how badly he had screwed up.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat, snapping James Kirk out of his looping thoughts. Looking up, he was caught off-guard.

She was dressed in a lovely cocktail dress covered up by a warm overcoat. Although it was spring, the air still held the chill of winter, which felt colder with the fog sitting upon the city.

Alice walked over to him and he could see a blush on her cheeks as she said, "You're lucky Leonard was such a good friend and called to tell me you fell asleep. So where are you taking me?"

••••••••••

Seeing her busy at work, the two men knew better than to bog her down with chit-chat. Kirk couldn't resist watching her, not that he even tried to resist.

For a fleeting second after clearing the plates off a table, Kirk swore their eyes met. There was no feeling of recognition, it simply coincidentally meeting someone's eye for a second. His heart felt heavy as it sank.

Who could blame her? It had been five years after all. People could easily forget the face of someone in that time. Could easily forget the someone's existence entirely in that time.

••••••••••

"Ugh! You're so stupid, Jim!" she shouted angrily from the second floor before slamming her window shut, nearly shattering the glass.

They were in the middle of another fight, the kind that James Kirk couldn't figure out what it was he did or didn't do.

He stood there a few feet away from her front door, where Alice's mother looked at him with sympathy. She understood the kind of stubborn wrath her daughter could wield.

"Sorry, Jim. She'll come around once she's calmed down."

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

••••••••••

Kirk came back after he and McCoy left. He returned just as the place was closing up for the night.

"Oh, miss? Can I have a slice of apple pie?"

The waitress called from the kitchen, "Sorry, we're actually closing-" She stopped upon emerging from the kitchen and seeing Kirk. "You're late Jim Kirk."

"Am I?"

She stood across from him, the counter between them. She held up her naked wrist, where a watch would rest and then laid her hands on the counter and leaned forward slightly. "By three days, two hours, and forty-three minutes, give or take."

"Have you been keeping track?" he asked in a low, quiet voice, almost a growl.

"Nope."

They both leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle. It was a soft kiss, long enough for the feeling of familiarity to set in. It was like they hadn't been apart for five whole years.

Besides the Enterprise, Kirk only had eyes for Alice. When they broke the kiss, his eyes went to her lips, still nervously biting her bottom lip. How he missed her.

She kissed him again but this time with clear intent.

Walking around the counter, Kirk stroked her cheek and admired her low maintenance beauty.

Taking a cautious step towards him, Alice reached out to touch him but withdrew her hand at the last second. Kirk took her hand in both of his and placed it against his heart.

"I'm real," he spoke softly and closed the gap between them. "I'm not going to disappear."

"Oh, Jim," she said barely above a whisper. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

He let out a chuckle and asked, "Why on Earth are you crying? I'm not going anywhere."

Nevertheless, Kirk held her tightly to assure her he wasn't going to disappear.


End file.
